Shut up and Kiss me!
by SugarAnn
Summary: Extrait : Je veux l'engueuler... le pousser... le frapper... le torturer... mais je me perds dans ses magnifiques yeux émeraudes. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je le fixe, mais je n'arrive pas à le lâcher du regard... mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive à la fin ? ATTENTION : contient du Yaoi ( homme x homme ) et des lemons ! Vous avez été averti !
1. Note de l'auteur

_**Note de l'auteur**_

Hello ! Cela fait un bail que je ne suis plus revenue ! Je tiens à m'excuser aux personnes qui attendaient la suite de cette fiction avec impatience. Je n'avais plus d'inspiration et je n'étais pas du tout satisfaite du comportement de Draco. Je n'avais plus envie de continuer sur cette fiction et je voulais la supprimer… **CEPENDANT** j'ai décidé de la réécrire et je l'ai fait ! Je l'ai complètement réécrite et elle est donc terminée ! Je vous posterai un chapitre par semaine.

Donc avant de commencer, je tiens à remercier à ma sublime bêta Mayura Seno ! Elle m'a énormément aidé pour améliorer mes chapitres et je lui en serais éternellement reconnaissante.

Doooonnnccc…

L'univers de _**Harry Potter**_ ainsi que les personnages de celui-ci appartiennent entièrement à la magnifique J.K. Rowling ! L'histoire se déroule en pendant la cinquième année de Draco Malfoy.

Je préfère utiliser les noms originaux et non les noms francisés, parce que je trouve que ça sonne mieux et/où que la façon d'écrire plus belle !

Exemples : Eng – Fr

**Serverus Snape** – Serverus Rogue

**Draco Malfoy** – Drago Malefoy etc.

Je fais uniquement exception pour Tom Jédusor (eng: Tom Riddle), les noms des maisons ainsi que pour Poudlard ( eng: Hogwarts ), même si je trouve que les versions originales sonnes mieux

(oui je sais je suis bizarre mais va falloir vivre avec)

Bonne lecture


	2. Prologue

Prologue

_Potter me plaque contre le mur et ses lèvres s'emparent des miennes. Mes mains se perdent dans sa chevelure en bataille, tandis que les siennes explorent mon torse sous ma chemise à moitié défaite. Sa langue s'entremêle avec la mienne et c'est lui qui mène la danse. J'enroule mes jambes autour de ses hanches et ses mains glissent jusqu'à mes fesses. Il les agrippe fermement et recule vers le lit. Nous valsons quelques instants dans la pièce avant qu'il ne se laisse tomber en arrière. Je me retrouve à califourchon sur lui. Ma main droite descend sur sa nuque tandis que la gauche ne semble pas vouloir lâcher sa tignasse. Mes doigts s'entremêlent dans ses épaisses mèches noires._

_Nous ne nous séparons que légèrement pour pouvoir reprendre nos souffles. Je sens un filet de bave couler le long de mon menton, mais je n'en ai rien à foutre. Tout ce qui compte c'est lui, nous, ainsi que le moment présent. Il enlève ma chemise lentement, la faisant glisser le long de mes bras sans me lâcher du regard. Ses yeux hurlent de désir et, inconsciemment, je dandine mon bassin contre son érection. Nous gémissons légèrement, mais nos sensations sont malheureusement bloquées par nos pantalons encore fermement bouclés. Il colle son front au mien et ses mains s'emparent de mon visage, il me rapproche et m'embrasse tendrement._

_Nous inversons nos positions et je me retrouve allongé sur la couette blanche. Il mène un combat acharné contre ma ceinture tout en continuant la valse de nos baisers. Ne venant pas à bout de cette foutue ceinture, il recule et la défait correctement. Il baisse mon jean encombrant lentement, trop lentement, et je n'arrive pas à réprimer une plainte. Il ricane doucement avant de balancer ce fichu vêtement au sol. Ses doigts viennent me caresser la peau doucement, il remonte le long de mes côtes jusqu'à mes mains avant d'enchevêtrer ses doigts aux miens. Ses lèvres effleurent les miennes et je le supplie du regard de se dépêcher._

_Potter ne semble pas vouloir répondre à ma demande, alors je relève mon bassin et commence à me frotter contre lui. Des soupirs franchissent ses lèvres avant qu'il n'attrape mes hanches et les repousse contre le lit. Une plainte s'échappe de ma gorge en un cri aigu. Il recule et commence à retirer ses propres vêtements, sensuellement, avec une lenteur exaspérante. Son corps musclé est recouvert d'une fine couche de sueur, marquant le contour de son abdomen. Il est magnifique._

_Mes mains descendent d'elles-mêmes vers mon sexe. Harry les agrippe fermement d'une main, les place au-dessus de ma tête et finit par les attacher à la tête de lit, à l'aide de sa cravate. Il recouvre mon corps de baisers et s'arrête à certains endroits pour y laisser une trace de son passage. Je n'en peux plus de cette douce torture. Mon érection hurle d'envie et celle-ci commence à être douloureuse._

_\- Harry... Harry... s'il te plaît, Harry !_

_\- Je sais._

_Il finit par embrasser le bout de ma verge, brûlante d'excitation, pendant que ses doigts l'enroulent délicatement. Ce contact tant attendu fait tressaillir mon corps tout entier et un râle rauque résonne dans la chambre. Je me noie dans un plaisir que seul lui peut me procurer. Sa langue se plaque contre mon gland, tout en y appliquant une pression ferme. Je n'arrive pas à retenir mes gémissements et mes hanches bougent de leur propre gré. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure sous l'intensité des sensations que sa bouche m'offre, en essayant vainement de ne pas faire trop de bruit. Les mouvements de va-et-vient d'Harry deviennent plus rapides et mes gémissements plus forts._

_\- Oh Merlin ! Harry je vais... je vais-_

_Harry recule, et me sourit. Mon corps tremble et je suis frustré, il ne m'a pas laissé venir alors qu'il ne fallait qu'un tout petit effort en plus. Je m'apprête à lui gueuler dessus, mais son sourire carnassier me fait changer d'avis. Je l'observe prendre sa baguette et la pointer vers ses doigts. Il murmure quelque chose et un gel lubrifiant apparaît sur ceux-ci. J'écarte machinalement mes jambes et il se met en position. Son index fait le tour de mon anneau de chair, il s'amuse à faire pression dessus avant de le retirer à toute vitesse. Mes jambes tremblent et des sons aigus se font entendre. Je ne peux plus attendre._

_\- Harry... Viens... Je te veux..._

_\- Si je ne te prépare pas, ça va être douloureux._

_\- Rien à foutre ! Je te veux maintenant !_

_Harry reprend sa baguette et la dirige sur son propre sexe. Il relance le même sort que tout à l'heure et attrape ma jambe droite. Il la place sur son épaule et écarte un peu plus l'autre. Ses mains viennent soulever mes hanches et je peux sentir sa verge à l'entrée de mon intimité. Il se penche et..._

J'ouvre les yeux en grand. Ma respiration est haletante et mes draps sont légèrement humides, tandis qu'une partie de mon anatomie est parfaitement éveillée. Je suis frustré et je ne sais même pas quoi penser ! C'était quoi ça ?! Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi faut-il que ça soit lui ? D'habitude, quand je fais ce genre de rêve, il ne s'agit que d'un corps au visage flou et là...

\- Hé Dray, ça va pas ?

La voix de Blaise interrompt le cours de mes pensées. Je me relève et me contente de le fixer. Que suis-je censé penser ?! Que dois-je faire ?! Je voudrais tellement lui demander conseil... mais... je ne me vois pas lui dire que je viens de rêver de Potter en train de me... Je me laisse tomber en arrière en grognant mon mécontentement. J'aperçois Blaise du coin de l'œil. Il s'approche prudemment de moi et il ne semble pas savoir si, oui ou non, il peut me parler sans que je lui lance un maléfice. Il risque le coup.

\- Dray...

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu as rêvé de Potter ?

Je me relève d'un bond et le fixe avec stupeur.

\- Qu'est-ce tu as osé dire ?!

\- Bah... tu gémissais son nom... ou plutôt son prénom, dans ton sommeil.

Il semble gêné et son regard se dirige vers mes draps. Il écarquille les yeux en voyant les tâches encore légèrement humides. Je rougis à mon tour. Merlin ! Pourquoi faut-il que cela tombe sur moi ?! Pourquoi fallait-il que Blaise voie ça. Je ne sais pas où me mettre ni même quoi dire. Je veux mourir sur-le-champ.

\- Draco... C'est... Tu... Comment... Pourquoi ?

\- Blaise... Je sais... c'est... étrange... Je... me pose des questions aussi...

\- Donc... Potter... Il est doué ?

Je lui lance un Stupéfix et m'enroule dans ma couette. Je n'ai pas le temps pour ces conneries.

§ à suivre §


	3. Chapitre 1

Chapitre Premier : Pourquoi Toi ?

J'ai toujours aimé le cours de potions. J'ai toujours été doué pour cette matière et le professeur Snape a toujours su choisir les recettes les plus intéressantes. Mais... aujourd'hui, c'est différent. Étant donné qu'un bonbon rose, particulièrement agaçant, a décidé de faire des inspections, Snape a préféré faire des groupes de deux pour la potion d'aujourd'hui et _bien évidemment_, il n'a pas pu me mettre avec quelqu'un d'autre que Potter ! Je suis en colère. Non, je suis furieux ! Je hais Potter et, aux dernières nouvelles, il me semble que toute l'école est au courant ! Mais, bien sûr, _Monsieur_ a pensé que ce serait une bonne idée de nous mettre ensemble. Fait chier...

Je jette un coup d'œil discret à mon rival. Il feuillette le manuel sans grande conviction et se mord la lèvre inférieure, il ne doit rien comprendre. Mon regard se dirige vers son cou. J'observe les muscles qui se contractent quand il bouge ou quand il avale sa salive. Je remonte jusqu'à ses lèvres au moment même où il y passe un coup de langue. Je ferme les yeux et le revois retirer ses vêtements lentement, la sueur recouvrant son corps, ses mains me caressant...

\- Malfoy ?

Les images de mon rêve se dissipent et je vois le visage alarmant de Potter.

\- Malfoy, tu n'en mets pas un peu trop ?

\- De quoi tu par-

La potion explose sans prévenir. Nous nous retrouvons tous les deux recouverts d'un machin gluant rose. La classe entière rit et je sens la colère prendre le dessus.

\- Bordel Potter ! C'est de ta faute !

\- _**MA**_ faute ?! C'est toi qui as mis trop de poudre de serpent !

\- C'est toi qui as le manuel ! Tu aurais dû me dire la quantité et on n'en serait pas là !

\- Tu es censé être le génie en potions, pas moi !

\- Ferme-la, Potter !

\- Va te faire fou-

Snape arrive et plaque ses mains sur le pupitre, nous faisant sursauter tous les deux. Je retourne la tête vers celui-ci et me rends compte qu'il est également recouvert de cette substance bizarre. Toute la classe cesse de rire et Snape commence à nous hurler dessus.

\- 50 points seront retirés à chacun et vous viendrez en retenue cette après-midi ! Ai-je été assez clair ?!

§§§

Snape veut que nous nous occupions de ranger et de nettoyer la réserve, interdiction d'utiliser la magie, bien évidemment. Il y a une chaleur infernale dans cette pièce ! Je prends délicatement les bocaux que Potter pose sur la table et les essuie à l'aide d'un vieux chiffon tout taché. Je trouve le silence pesant.

Il arrête de me donner les bocaux et je le vois desserrer sa cravate. Il déboutonne les trois premiers boutons de sa chemise. Mon regard se dirige automatiquement vers son cou, pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Des gouttes de sueur perlent sur celui-ci. Je l'observe remonter ses manches et les images de mon rêve reviennent me frapper en pleine face. Je n'arrive pas à le lâcher du regard. Je commence à le déshabiller mentalement et j'ai l'impression qu'il fait encore plus chaud que tout à l'heure. Je commence à retirer ma propre cravate sans le perdre de vue.

La porte s'ouvre brusquement. Je sursaute légèrement et me tourne vers celle-ci. Deux préfets entrent rapidement dans la pièce. Snape se lève et s'approche dangereusement des deux jeunes Poufsouffles en leur lançant son fameux regard du ça-à-intérêt-à-être-assez-important-pour-que-je-te-laisse-la-vie-sauve. Les Poufsouffles se font tout petits face à celui-ci avant de bafouiller un « Professeur Ombrage veut vous voir » et quittent la salle avant que Snape ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit. Celui-ci soupire fortement avant de se retourner dans notre direction.

\- Je dois m'absenter, commence-t-il. Ne pensez même pas à fuir, si vous ne voulez pas rester en colle pour le reste de votre misérable et pitoyable existence.

Et c'est sur ces mots qu'il prend nos baguettes et quitte la salle, nous laissant seuls. J'entends Potter soupirer fortement et me mets à le regarder une nouvelle fois. Je remarque qu'il a une égratignure au bras et il semble ne plus vouloir faire quoi que ce soit. Mes pieds se mettent à bouger tous seuls et je me retrouve juste en face de lui. Il relève la tête et m'observe avec un sourcil levé.

\- Quelque chose à dire, Malfoy ?

Son ton est méprisant, mais je n'ai pas envie d'y répondre. J'agrippe son bras et observe la plaie plus en détail.

\- Bordel, Malfoy ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!

\- La ferme...

Bizarrement, je ne lui parle pas de la même manière que d'habitude. Ce con a laissé sa plaie s'infecter ! Je me retourne vers les bocaux et me mets à chercher celui avec les plantes médicinales. Trouvé ! Je l'ouvre et en sors quelques feuilles. Potter essaie de se dégager, mais mon regard l'en dissuade. Je pose les plantes sur sa blessure et un couinement aigu s'étrangle dans sa gorge. Je peux sentir le sourire sadique se former sur mon visage.

\- Malfoy ! Qu'est-ce qu-

\- Je te soigne.

\- Pourquoi ?

Je me fige. C'est vrai, pourquoi est-ce que je le soigne ? N'est-il pas censé être mon ennemi juré ? Potter se dégage et me fait tomber en arrière. Bordel ! Non, mais c'est quoi son problème ?! Je le soigne et voilà comment il me remer-

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Malfoy ?!

Je... Il se tient devant moi. Sa chemise à moitié défaite, ses cheveux encore plus en bataille que d'habitude. Sa plaie se referme lentement pendant qu'il s'approche dangereusement de moi. Ses yeux trop verts s'assombrissent. Il m'attrape par le col de ma chemise et me jette sur le mur le plus proche. Cette scène me semble horriblement familière. Son souffle chaud me caresse les lèvres et je perds mes moyens.

\- Ces plantes... elles sont empoisonnées, c'est ça ?!

J'écarquille les yeux de stupeur. C'était donc ça, son problème ? Je le pousse de toutes mes forces et c'est lui qui tombe, cette fois.

\- Non, mais tu déconnes ?! Si je comptais te tuer, je l'aurais fait de manière à ce que les preuves ne remontent pas contre moi ! Franchement, pour qui tu me prends ?!

Je le regarde rire aux éclats. Ses yeux s'illuminent en un instant. Un sourire majestueux recouvre son visage en entier. Je ne peux m'empêcher de le trouver simplement magnifique. Oui, je l'avoue. Potter est _pas mal_. Une autre chose me saute aux yeux : c'est la première fois que je le fais rire comme ça... ou rire tout court.

Nous avons enfin terminé de ranger cette foutue réserve. Nous nous installons tous les deux dans un coin et attendons Snape pour récupérer nos baguettes. Nous n'avons rien dit depuis le fou rire de Potter. Je m'ennuie. Je voudrais aller à la bibliothèque et oublier ce maudit rêve et cette stupide heure de colle !

La porte s'ouvre et Snape s'avance vers nous. Il regarde les alentours et nous rend nos baguettes. Sans rien dire de plus, nous sortons. Je vais pouvoir aller à la bibliothèque, loin de tous les regards et oublier...

Alors que je monte l'escalier menant au quatrième étage, je me rends compte que Potter est encore derrière moi. Il ne semble pas vouloir me lâcher. J'en ai plus qu'assez. Je me retourne et lui lance un regard méprisant. Il arrête de monter et relève la tête. Je sens une once de satisfaction m'envahir, le fait qu'il ait besoin de relever le regard pour me voir me donne l'impression d'être plus fort. Je serre les poings avant de lui hurler dessus.

\- Bordel, Potter ! Lâche-moi !

\- Tu n'es pas le seul qui doit aller à la bibliothèque.

Il m'énerve ! Je fais demi-tour et continue de monter les marches sans regarder ce qui se passe devant moi.

\- Malfoy !

Je ne sens plus les marches des escaliers. Quand est-ce qu'ils ont commencé à bouger ? Je tombe. Son bras enroule ma taille de justesse et il me tire violemment en arrière. Mon visage est plaqué contre son torse. Mes mains s'agrippent à sa chemise et je ferme les yeux, nous tombons jusqu'au bas de l'escalier. Ses bras m'enlacent fermement et je sens l'une de ses mains s'aventurer dans mes cheveux. Plus un mouvement. J'ouvre mes yeux et je relève la tête vers son visage. Potter semble souffrir le martyre.

\- Putain, Malfoy ! Tu pourrais pas faire attention ?! Tu aurais pu te tu-

Nos regards se croisent et il arrête de gueuler. Je n'arrive pas à bouger. Je me sens bien dans ses bras. Son odeur remplit mes narines et je perds le contrôle de mes mouvements. Je m'avance légèrement vers lui. J'entrouvre ma bouche doucement. Je ne le lâche pas du regard. J'attends une réaction quelconque. Il se penche à son tour, son souffle se mêle au mien.

\- Malf- Aahhh !

Le cri de douleur de Potter me ramène sur terre. Je recule, me relève d'un bond et l'observe se recroqueviller sur lui-même. Se serait-il cassé quelque chose en tombant ? Un autre gémissement de douleur franchit ses lèvres. Je sors ma baguette et la pointe vers lui. J'invoque un brancard sous Potter avant de le faire léviter à mes côtés.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

\- Je t'amène à l'infirmerie, imbécile !

Il ne dit plus rien et ferme les yeux. Son souffle devient plus régulier. Il en profite un peu trop à mon goût... Je marche rapidement vers l'infirmerie, peut-être un peu trop rapidement... Je m'inquiète... Pourquoi est-ce que je m'inquiète pour ce con ? Ne suis-je pas censé le haïr ? Ne suis-je pas censé l'abandonner ? Je ne comprends plus mes propres agissements.

§§§

Madame Pomfresh m'a quasiment ordonné de rester à l'infirmerie. Elle voudrait me poser quelques questions. Potter est paisiblement allongé sur le lit à mes côtés. Il semble dormir profondément. Je veux aller prendre une douche et me coucher, je n'ai pas envie de subir un interrogatoire.

\- Malfoy ?

Je relève la tête vers Potter. Depuis quand est-il réveillé ? Ses yeux trop verts me scrutent de la tête aux pieds, je me sens mal à l'aise. Il a le même regard que dans mon rêve. Mes joues s'enflamment.

\- Je... Merci, finit-il par dire.

Potter vient de me remercier... Je ne sais pas comment me comporter, je suis confus. Il continue.

\- Tu aurais pu me laisser là-bas, agoniser... mais tu m'as quand même ramené ici...

\- Tu m'as sauvé... Maintenant, on est quitte.

Le silence retombe. Je veux l'engueuler... le pousser... le frapper... le torturer... mais je me perds dans ses magnifiques yeux émeraude. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je le fixe, mais je n'arrive pas à le lâcher du regard... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive à la fin ? Pourquoi est-ce que je rêve de toi ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai envie de t'embrasser, de te prendre dans mes bras et de faire bien plus... Que m'as-tu fait Potter ?

§ à suivre §


	4. Chapitre 2

Chapitre deuxième : Reste

Je tombe sur mon lit et laisse un long soupir s'échapper. Je suis crevé. Cet interrogatoire débile a duré une éternité. Mme Pomfresh n'a pas arrêté de m'accuser, elle était persuadée que j'avais poussé Potter des escaliers... et ce con a pris ma défense. Professeur McGonagall a assisté à tout l'interrogatoire et s'est contentée d'observer. Quand elle en a eu assez, elle m'a dit que je pouvais partir. Potter semblait soulagé...

Potter... Tout est de sa faute. S'il n'était pas apparu dans mes rêves... je n'en serais pas là ! Je ferme les yeux et essaie de me débarrasser de toute pensée gênante. Je suis zen. Je ne dois pas penser à Potter... Je ne dois pas penser à Potter et à sa chemise à moitié défaite qui montrait un bout de son torse... Je ne dois pas penser à Potter et à sa maudite chevelure en bataille... Potter et son sourire étincelant... Potter et ses yeux trop verts... Potter... Je n'y arrive pas... Mes pensées reviennent à chaque fois sur Potter. Ça m'énerve !

\- Draco ?

La voix de Blaise interrompt le cycle potteresque infernal qui se déroulait dans ma tête. Je me relève et aperçois son sourire narquois.

\- Tu voudrais bien faire une partie d'échecs sorciers avec moi ?

\- Non.

\- Allez Draco ! Ça te changerait les idées !

Je me fige. Il sait ? Sait-il à quoi je pense ?! Tu sais à quoi je pense ? Il croise les bras et continue.

\- Alors ? Tu veux bien jouer ou pas ?

\- … Ouais... t'as raison. J'ai besoin de me changer les idées.

§§§

La reine de Blaise explose mon cavalier avec son épée, faisant éparpiller ses débris partout, et il ne peut s'empêcher de me lancer un sourire moqueur. Je ricane à mon tour. Ma reine s'avance vers son roi et je le vois paniquer.

\- Échec et mat !

\- Bordel ! C'est la dernière fois que je joue avec toi !

\- Pourquoi donc ?

\- Tu m'as massacré !

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire. Ça fait du bien. Je me sens beaucoup mieux. Blaise avait raison... Il a raison la plupart du temps, d'ailleurs.

\- Donc... Maintenant que tu as fini de me détruire aux échecs et que tout le monde est au lit... Tu vas me raconter comment s'est passée pendant ton heure de colle ou non ?

\- J'ai pas envie...

\- Draco...

Je soupire. Dois-je être honnête ? Dois-je lui dire ce qui s'est passé ? Je n'ai pas envie de repenser à... _**lui**_.

\- Draco... Parle-moi. Tu te sentiras beaucoup mieux après.

\- Tu dois jurer que ça va rester entre nous !

\- Je le jure.

\- Bien... Snape nous a fait nettoyer la réserve. Il faisait chaud... genre super chaud, tu vois ? Potter a commencé à déboutonner sa chemise, il a retroussé ses manches et... il y avait cette blessure sur son avant-bras... Snape a dû s'absenter et je me suis approché... Ensuite, je... je l'ai soigné.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je... je ne sais pas... Quand on a terminé, on a récupéré nos baguettes et je voulais aller à la bibliothèque, et il se trouve que Potter avait la même intention. Je lui ai gueulé dessus et j'ai avancé sans regarder devant moi. Je n'avais pas remarqué que l'escalier était en mouvement...

\- Bon sang ! Tu aurais pu te faire tuer !

\- Je sais... mais il m'a rattrapé et on est tombés tous les deux en arrière. Il m'a protégé...

\- Protégé ?

\- Il a enroulé ses bras autour de mon corps pour amortir ma chute. En faisant cela, il s'est cassé une cote. Je l'ai emmené à l'infirmerie et j'ai subi un interrogatoire de Mme Pomfresh. Blaise... je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive... Je me sens faible...

\- Tu n'es pas faible. Tu es amoureux, rien de plus. Et parce que tu n'arrives pas à te l'avouer à toi-même, tu perds le contrôle de tes émotions, tu te poses des questions alors que la réponse est évidente. Quand tu te demandes ce qu'il t'arrive, quand tu demandes ce que tu peux faire pour ne pas ressentir ce que tu ressens à son égard, tu te perds dans une souffrance que tu te crées toi-même. Arrête de fuir tes sentiments et avoue que tu l'aimes.

\- Je... ne peux pas.

\- Je ne te demande pas de te comporter comme un Gryffondor débile et de foncer tête baissée vers lui et lui avouer tes sentiments. Non, ce que je te demande, c'est de te l'avouer à toi ! Quand tu auras compris que tu ne peux pas fuir ce que tu ressens, tu pourras mieux te contrôler et tu pourras recommencer à penser clairement. Maintenant... Profite de ton statut de préfet et va prendre un bain au cinquième étage.

Blaise se lève et me donne un petit sourire amical. Il a encore une fois raison... J'ai besoin d'aller me détendre et rien de mieux qu'un bain royal pour cela !

§§§

Il fait nuit. Tout le monde est dans son dortoir respectif, donc personne ne devrait me déranger ! L'eau commence à couler dans l'immense baignoire pendant que je déboutonne lentement ma chemise. Je la fais glisser le long de mes bras, la pose dans un coin et continue de me déshabiller. Mes doigts glissent sous l'élastique de mon boxer. La porte s'ouvre. Je me retourne brusquement. C'est pas possible : j'ai oublié de verrouiller la porte !

\- Potter ?

Encore lui ?! Je vais finir par le tuer !

\- Bordel Potter ! Déga- une seconde... tu n'es pas censé être à l'infirmerie ?

\- Mme Pomfresh m'a donné une autorisation pour que j'utilise cette salle de bains. Elle a jeté un sort sur ma côte brisée. Elle restera en place tant que je ne bouge pas trop brusquement.

\- ... et si tu venais à bouger brusquement ?

\- Cela ferait horriblement mal et je devrais patienter pendant vingt minutes jusqu'à ce qu'elle se remette en place d'elle-même.

Il s'approche et commence à retirer ses propres vêtements. Je ne peux pas le chasser. Je n'y arrive pas. Je prends ma chemise et l'enfile rapidement. Je ne peux pas rester. J'avance mon bras vers mon pantalon, mais la main de Potter l'attrape en plein vol. Je le fixe, confus.

\- Reste. Il y a assez de place pour nous deux.

\- Tu déconnes, Potter !

\- Non. Si je venais à faire un mouvement brusque, j'aurais besoin d'aide.

Je n'arrive pas à lui tenir tête. Les paroles de mon meilleur ami tournent en boucle dans ma tête... Mais pourquoi est-ce que ce sale con de Blaise m'a dit tout ça ?! Maintenant, je n'arrive plus à penser correctement... Potter me lâche enfin et continue de se déshabiller. Je fais de même. J'entre dans la baignoire. L'eau chaude décontracte mes muscles les uns après les autres. J'ai l'impression de renaître ! J'avais besoin de ce bain ! Mon regard se dirige de lui-même sur Potter. J'observe les gouttes d'eau faire le contour de ses muscles. J'essaie de ne pas rater une miette du spectacle. Mes yeux descendent jusqu'à son nombril.

Les images de mon rêve me hantent. J'ai chaud... trop chaud. De nouveaux fantasmes se forment dans mon esprit. Potter me prenant ici même, dans cette salle de bains... sur le rebord de la baignoire... plaqué contre le mur... contre la porte... Mon regard continue plus bas. Oh doux Merlin ! Mon rythme cardiaque est bien trop rapide. Mon souffle devient haletant et je sens mon sexe se durcir. Je me retourne et fixe les robinets. Bordel... qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de faire ça ? Si Potter voit _**ça**_... je suis foutu... Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je ne peux pas sortir de la baignoire et je ne peux pas m'occuper de... mon problème devant lui ! Bordel ! Que faire ?

\- Malfoy.

Ses mains se posent sur mes épaules. Quand est-ce qu'il a bougé ?! Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il me _**touche**_ ?

\- Je te lave le dos si tu fais de même. J'ai du mal avec ma côte cassée et-

Je tourne légèrement ma tête et je peux voir son visage. Il fixe... Merde... Je me relève instantanément et me dirige vers le rebord de la baignoire. Je dois partir d'ici au plus vite. J'arrive pas à croire qu'il l'ait vu... Merde. J'atteins enfin ce foutu rebord et m'apprête à sortir. Cependant, Potter m'agrippe le bras fermement et me tire en arrière. Je retombe dans l'eau. Il me rapproche de lui, au point que mon dos entre en contact avec son torse. Il pose son menton sur mon épaule et je peux sentir ses lèvres effleurer mon oreille. Il chuchote.

\- Reste...

§ à suivre §


	5. Chapitre 3

Chapitre troisième : Embrasse-moi !

Je retombe dans l'eau. Il me rapproche de lui, au point que mon dos entre en contact avec son torse. Il pose son menton sur mon épaule et je peux sentir ses lèvres effleurer mon oreille. Il chuchote.

\- Reste...

Ses bras sont enroulés autour de mon corps. Je ne comprends plus rien. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi ? Il me rapproche encore plus de son corps et commence à mordiller le lobe de mon oreille. Un son aigu s'échappe et je peux sentir mes joues s'enflammer. Pourquoi fait-il cela ?

\- Malfoy...

Il ne fait que murmurer mon nom, alors comment se fait-il qu'un frisson parcoure ma colonne vertébrale à chaque fois qu'il le fait ?! Ses lèvres glissent sur ma nuque et il l'embrasse tendrement. Ses mains caressent lentement mon torse et mes jambes tremblent. Je soupire doucement tandis que mes yeux se ferment d'eux-mêmes. Potter continue de marquer mon cou et ses mains me caressent les tétons. Ma tête se plaque sur son épaule lorsqu'il décide de les pincer. Je n'arrive pas à retenir quelques petits gémissements, je suis complètement à sa merci. Je peux sentir sa main droite glisser le long de mes côtes et de ma hanche, avant de se retrouver sur ma cuisse.

Je ne cesse de haleter alors qu'il se met à masser l'intérieur de ma cuisse. Je rouvre mes yeux et l'observe du coin de l'œil. Il semble fasciné par mon corps, il se lèche la lèvre inférieure et enroule ses doigts autour de mon sexe. J'ouvre la bouche en grand et laisse un gémissement très aigu résonner dans la pièce. Ma main se place d'elle-même à l'arrière de sa tête et je m'agrippe à ses cheveux. De sa main gauche, il rapproche mon bassin du sien et je peux désormais sentir sa propre érection au bas de mon dos. Sa main droite entreprend de lents mouvements de va-et-vient. J'abandonne. Je n'arrive plus à retenir mes soupirs et cris de bien-être, alors à quoi bon essayer ? Cela semble encourager Potter à accélérer la cadence, alors je continue à lui faire entendre le son de ma voix.

Soudain, il me lâche. Il dégage ma main de ses cheveux et colle ses magnifiques lèvres à mon oreille.

\- Retourne-toi, Malfoy... maintenant !

Je ne réponds pas et me contente de lui obéir. Sa voix est basse et rauque. Bizarrement, ça m'excite encore plus. Je repose mes bras sur ses épaules pendant qu'il rapproche nos bassins. Il colle son front au mien et prend nos érections de ses deux mains. Le contact de son sexe brûlant contre le mien m'arrache un râle rauque. Doux Merlin ! Faites que ce ne soit pas un rêve ! Ses orbes verts s'assombrissent encore plus et il commence à frotter nos érections l'une contre l'autre. Son souffle et ses soupirs se mélangent aux miens. J'ai l'impression que je vais perdre la tête ! C'est tellement bon ! Je sens que je commence à atteindre ma limite. Les pulsions de son sexe contre le mien deviennent plus fortes. Nos cris de plaisir ainsi que les mouvements de ses mains deviennent beaucoup plus rapides.

\- Ahh ! P-Potter ! Je vais... je vai-

\- Je sais... Moi aussi je- aaahhh

Nous jouissons ensemble. Notre sperme se répand dans l'eau et je laisse mon front tomber sur son torse. J'entends sa respiration qui redevient lentement régulière et j'essaie de comprendre comment tout ça a bien pu arriver. Sa main vient me caresser la joue, il la fait glisser sous mon menton et me relève le visage. Il rapproche le sien au mien, doucement.

Je me dégage de sa prise et recule rapidement en arrière. Putain ! C'est quoi ce délire ?! J'ai laissé Potter me _**toucher **_?! Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai fait ça ?! Je n'ai pas arrêté de faire ces bruits ridicules en plus ! Doux Merlin ! Faites que ça soit un rêve !

\- Malfoy ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Il avance en ma direction. Ses magnifiques iris me scrutent de la tête aux pieds. Son bras se lève et vient naturellement se poser sur mon épaule. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne bouge pas ?

\- Draco je-

\- Ne me touche pas !

Je le pousse de toutes mes forces et il tombe lourdement dans l'eau. Il s'agrippe au rebord et hurle de douleur. Merde ! Sa côte ! J'avais complètement oublié ! Il faut que je fasse quelque chose ! Pomfresh ! Madame Pomfresh ! Faut que j'aille la chercher tout de suite ! Je saute hors de la baignoire et attrape mes affaires. Faut que je fasse vite.

§§§

Je m'écroule sur mon lit. Je suis crevé. Après avoir quitté la salle de bains, j'ai couru aussi vite que j'ai pu à l'infirmerie. J'ai pratiquement hurlé sur madame Pomfresh pour qu'elle aille s'occuper de Potter. Je ne l'ai pas accompagnée. Je ne pouvais pas y retourner, je n'aurais pas pu expliquer mon comportement à Potter ni à l'infirmière.

Il faut que je garde mes distances. Blaise avait raison. J'aime ce crétin à lunettes et je ne peux pas perdre le contrôle à chaque fois que je le vois. Il faut que je neutralise ces sentiments. Je suis un Malfoy. Je suis l'hériter d'une des familles les plus puissantes du pays. Les sentiments nous rendent faibles. Je ne peux pas me permettre d'être faible. Je vais devoir m'éloigner de Potter et je compte tout faire pour oublier cette journée et ces sentiments néfastes. Je refuse de devenir un être faible à cause de Potter.

§§§

Un mois. Cela fait un mois que j'évite Potter. Un mois depuis l'incident qui s'est produit dans la salle de bains des préfets. Un mois depuis que je l'ai regardé dans les yeux. Il s'est passé pas mal de choses pendant ce mois. Professeur Ombrage a ajouté des centaines de règles et m'a promu préfet en chef. Aujourd'hui, elle a un nouveau discours pour nous.

\- Bonjour, jeunes gens. Je tenais à vous rappeler qu'il est formellement interdit d'avoir une relation amoureuse quelconque. L'établissement de Poudlard ne toléra pas ce genre de comportement ! Vous êtes ici pour apprendre à devenir un sorcier ou une sorcière digne de ce nom et non pour perdre votre temps à vous bécoter à chaque coin du château ! Bien évidemment, je ne pense pas avoir besoin de vous rappeler que les rapports sexuels ne sont pas tolérés. Chaque élève qui sera surpris en flagrant délit sera soit mis en colle pour le restant de son année scolaire, soit renvoyé sur-le-champ. J'espère que j'ai bien été claire.

La leçon est enfin terminée. Je vois Blaise m'attendre avec Pansy et Goyle. Je leur fais signe de partir devant et ils s'exécutent sans perdre une seconde de plus. Je prends mon temps pour ranger mes affaires et quitte la salle, seul. J'erre dans des couloirs un peu plus éloignés des autres et laisse mon esprit vagabonder librement. Peu importe que je le veuille ou non, mes pensées reviennent toujours sur Potter et son magnifique visage. Potter et son sourire parfait. Potter et ses yeux trop verts.

J'entends le rire de Blaise au loin. Je lève mon regard et le vois avec d'autres Serpentards dans la cour. Je m'apprête à l'appeler, mais une main chaude se plaque férocement sur ma bouche et mon nez, m'empêchant de respirer. Je sens un bras qui entoure ma taille, me tire avec force et qui m'emmène dans le coin d'un couloir. J'essaie de me débattre, de lui faire mal pour qu'il me lâche, mais rien à faire. Sa main bloque toujours mes voies respiratoires et je sens mes forces me quitter doucement.

Mon agresseur arrête de me tirer dans tous les sens et nous faisons face à un mur gigantesque. Je n'arrive plus à me battre, trop épuisé pour continuer. J'essaie désespérément de retirer sa main de mon visage pour que je puisse au moins respirer. Mais non. Ce con ne me lâche pas... Je fixe le mur en face de nous et soudain une porte apparaît et s'ouvre d'elle-même. Nous pénétrons dans une grande salle et il me jette au sol alors que la porte se referme derrière nous. Je tousse et reprends mon souffle bruyamment.

Quand ma respiration est plus ou moins normale, je me lève et m'apprête à faire face à l'autre taré, je suis prêt à lui défoncer la gueule. Je me retourne et… Je me fige. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Potter ?

Ma voix est basse et tremblante. Le regard de Potter est froid et je ressens la colère qui se dégage de lui. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi furieux. Il fait quelques pas en ma direction et je reprends le contrôle de mon corps. Je recule et lui lance un regard méprisant. Il est hors de question que je le laisse piétiner ma fierté une fois de plus.

\- Ne t'approche pas de moi, _**Potter**_ !

Je crache son nom avec toute la haine qui sommeille en moi. Cependant, il ne recule toujours pas et ne semble pas vouloir répondre. Il finit enfin par s'arrêter à quelques pas de moi. Il ne bouge plus. Il se contente de me fixer. S'il n'a rien à me dire autant partir tout de suite. J'ai mieux à faire que perdre mon sang-froid. Je passe à côté de lui, sans le regarder, sans lui prêter une once d'attention, et continue mon chemin vers la porte gigantesque.

Potter agrippe fermement mon bras et me tire avec force vers lui. Je perds l'équilibre et lui tombe dans les bras, mon visage affalé sur son torse. J'entends les battements de son cœur accélérer et je sens les miens qui en font autant. La chaleur ravage mon visage et j'essaie vainement de me dégager de son emprise. Cependant, cet idiot enroule ses bras puissants autour de mon corps. C'en est trop. Je sors ma baguette et la pointe vers son visage. Je veux stupéfier cet imbécile, mais il est plus rapide et m'arrache la baguette des mains. Il la lance de l'autre côté de la salle. Je veux le frapper, mais il m'attrape les poignets et me plaque contre le mur le plus proche.

\- Lâche-moi !

\- Tu n'iras nulle part, _**Malfoy**_.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, _**Potter**_ ?!

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es parti ? Tu savais très bien qu'il ne fallait pas me laisser seul dans mon état ! Pourquoi ? Après ce qu'il s'est passé, j'avais cru-

\- La ferme ! Il ne s'est rien passé du tout ! Il ne s'est rien passé et il ne se passera jamais rien entre nous !

\- Tu te fous de moi ?! Tu comptes sérieusement prétendre qu'il ne s'est jamais rien passé ?!

\- Ferme-la ! Je suis un Malfoy ! Je n'ai pas le droit d'être faible ! À cause de toi, je ne sais plus où j'en suis et je n'arrive plus à penser clairement ! Tu es la source de tous mes ennuis et à cause de toi je-

\- La ferme...

Sa voix est plus basse. Je le regarde dans les yeux et les vois s'assombrir. Il se penche en avant. Ses lèvres effleurent les miennes et je reprends mon discours.

\- Potter... Je ne peux pas me permettre de...

\- La ferme et embrasse-moi...

§ à suivre §


	6. Chapter 4

Chapitre dernier : Je t'aime

\- La ferme et embrasse-moi...

Je scelle nos lèvres sans rien dire de plus. Pourquoi est-ce que je lui obéis aussi aveuglément ? Son genou se place entre mes cuisses. Mon gémissement est étouffé par le baiser et Potter en profite pour laisser sa langue explorer ma bouche. J'essaie de me dégager de son emprise, mais mes forces me quittent une à une. Il me lâche enfin les poignets. Cependant, au lieu de le repousser, j'enroule mes bras autour de son cou. Je ne peux plus faire semblant. Je ferme les yeux alors qu'il me caresse la langue timidement. Les secondes défilent et il devient plus confiant. Il approfondit le baiser tandis qu'une de ses mains se place sur ma hanche et l'autre se perd dans mes cheveux.

Il se recule pour que nous puissions reprendre nos souffles. Il colle son front au mien et il plonge dans mon regard. Sa main vient me caresser la joue droite avec tendresse. Mes mains glissent jusqu'à son torse et je m'agrippe à sa chemise. Il m'embrasse chastement tout en prenant ma main. Il recule en m'entraînant avec lui. Je réalise que la pièce a subitement changé. Le sol est en bois verni et les parois sont en pierres. Une cheminée imposante abrite un feu qui sert d'unique source de lumière dans la pièce. Au milieu de celle-ci trône un immense lit, avec des draps en satin blancs ornés de fils dorés.

\- Draco...

Il murmure mon prénom contre mon oreille et enlace ma taille. Depuis quand est-ce qu'il est derrière moi ? Et quand est-ce qu'il a lâché ma main ? Il niche sa tête dans mon cou et resserre son étreinte. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien. Je prends ses mains et me retourne. Je le fixe droit dans les yeux et me délecte de son magnifique regard.

Il m'embrasse tendrement et avance jusqu'à ce que nous tombions sur le lit. Il recule légèrement et commence à desserrer ma cravate. Il ravage mon cou de baisers et déboutonne ma chemise lentement. Je fais la même chose avec ses vêtements. Il remonte son visage vers le mien et nous nous embrassons encore une fois, en douceur. Sa cravate glisse entre mes doigts pour continuer son chemin jusqu'au sol.

Mes mains se perdent dans ses épaisses mèches noires pendant qu'il marque ma peau le long de mon torse. Une fois arrivé au bas de mon ventre, il embrasse chaque parcelle de peau au-dessus de mon pantalon. Il laisse ses mains vagabonder librement et explore mon corps comme il le souhaite.

\- Ahh ! Potter...

Il se relève brusquement et me lance un regard noir. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? Qu'est-ce j'ai encore fait ? Il attrape mes poignets et les place au-dessus de ma tête. Il prend ma cravate, qui se trouve éparpillée sur l'oreiller à mes côtés, et attache mes mains à la tête de lit. Il s'assoit à califourchon sur moi et croise les bras.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Potter ?!

\- Harry.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Je ne continuerai que si tu m'appelles par mon prénom.

\- Tu déconnes ?!

Il ne bouge toujours pas et fronce les sourcils. Il n'est pas sérieux, quand même ?! Apparemment si. Un sourire malsain vient orner mon visage. Je relève mon bassin et prends soin de frotter nos érections dans un rythme lent et continu. Il gémit de surprise et de bien-être. Il se mord la lèvre inférieure et pose ses mains sur mes hanches pour ensuite les repousser gentiment.

\- Arrête... Draco... mhh !

\- Tu sembles pourtant apprécier. Tu ne pourras pas te retenir éternellement, _Potter_.

Il se relève et s'éloigne du lit. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait, cet imbécile ?! Je le vois défaire lentement sa ceinture et faire de même pour le pantalon. Il l'enlève avec une lenteur insupportable et le balance de l'autre côté de la pièce. Il fait glisser sa chemise le long de ses bras musclés et la laisse tomber au sol. Il se rapproche enfin et je le contemple. Il est magnifique. Soudain, je m'aperçois de son sourire carnassier.

\- Tu as raison. Je ne pourrai pas me retenir éternellement... mais toi non plus et, contrairement à toi, moi, j'ai les mains libres et je peux faire ce que je veux de toi.

\- Je n'attends que ça !

Il met fin à la discussion en m'embrassant passionnément. Il ne fait plus autant preuve de tendresse que tout à l'heure. Il explose le bouton de mon pantalon et ralentit la cadence lorsqu'il décide de le retirer. Il pose ensuite une de mes jambes sur son épaule et embrasse l'intérieur de celle-ci. Il descend jusqu'à mon boxer et finit par lâcher ma jambe. Il passe ses doigts sous l'élastique de ma prison de tissu. Je pince mes lèvres et ferme mes yeux fermement. Je ne veux pas l'ennuyer avec des gémissements ridicules. Je le sens retirer mon boxer tout en léchant l'intérieur de ma cuisse. Sans prévenir, il se met à lécher mon sexe du bout de sa langue. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure afin d'étouffer mes gémissements. Mes jambes tremblent et je me hisse vers la tête de lit en tirant sur ma cravate. Il s'arrête.

\- Draco...

J'ouvre les yeux et me retrouve nez à nez avec ses magnifiques émeraudes qui lui servent d'yeux. Son souffle chaud me caresse délicatement le cou. Il se rapproche et murmure contre ma peau.

\- Laisse-moi entendre ta voix...

\- Ahhh... Harry... dépêche-toi...

Il rit doucement et recule. Il prend sa baguette et murmure un sort sur sa main. Un gel apparaît sur celle-ci et il en applique une portion généreuse sur son sexe avant d'avancer deux de ses doigts vers mes fesses. J'écarte mes jambes pour lui laisser un meilleur accès et lui fais signe d'y aller doucement. De son index, il fait le contour de mon intimité avant de l'y insérer prudemment. Il fait de lents mouvements en moi. C'est inconfortable et je commence à avoir mal aux poignets. Il semble l'avoir remarqué, car il reprend sa baguette et jette un sort sur mes liens. La cravate se desserre à mon grand soulagement et j'arrive à dégager mes mains. Je les place instinctivement sur sa nuque. Il colle son front au mien et insère un deuxième doigt en moi. Il commence par faire des mouvements de ciseaux avant de les retirer et les insérer plus profondément.

\- Nnngh ! Ça fait mal !

\- Je sais... Détends-toi. Tout va bien se passer. Concentre-toi sur ma voix. Tu verras, ça sera beaucoup mieux après...

\- Tu l'as déjà fait avec un mec ?

\- … Non. Pas vraiment.

\- Tu es v- AHH !

\- Trouvé.

Il continue de marteler_** cet endroit-là**_. C'est tellement bon ! Je ne retiens plus aucun gémissement et mes hanches se mettent à bouger d'elles-mêmes. Je veux plus. Beaucoup plus. Harry retire ses doigts brusquement, créant un vide en moi. Il prend mes jambes et les place sur ses épaules. Il me regarde une dernière fois dans les yeux avant de me pénétrer lentement. Je hurle de douleur. J'ai l'impression qu'on est en train de me déchirer en deux. J'ai mal ! La douleur est insupportable ! Mes ongles s'incrustent dans sa chair et je l'entends vaguement grogner.

\- Détends-toi, Draco...

\- J'ai mal ! J'ai horriblement mal !

\- Je sais...

Il prend une de mes mains et entremêle ses doigts aux miens. Il m'embrasse pour me faire oublier cette douleur atroce. Merlin ! Je n'aurais jamais cru que ça ferait mal comme _**ça**_ ! Il brise notre baiser et attend patiemment que ma douleur s'estompe. Je prends de grandes bouffées d'air afin de calmer la douleur et j'essaie de penser à autre chose.

\- Draco... Je t'aime.

J'écarquille les yeux. Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu ? Est-ce qu'il vient vraiment de dire « je t'aime » ?! Je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir heureux. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je lui souris tendrement.

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Il m'embrasse délicatement et commence à bouger. D'abord doucement. J'ai encore mal, mais la douleur devient de plus en plus supportable. Soudain, il finit par taper contre cet endroit qui me rend dingue et je ne peux faire autrement que de hurler de plaisir. Il recommence, plus rapidement, plus fort. Je sens que je vais perdre la tête ! Mes cris remplissent la pièce et ses coups de reins deviennent à chaque fois plus rapides. S'il continue comme ça, je ne vais pas tarder à atteindre ma limite ! Merlin, faites que ça ne s'arrête jamais !

\- Harry ! J-je vais... Je vais-

\- Moi aussi ! Ah !

Il plaque ses lèvres aux miennes et se déverse en moi. Mon sperme recouvre nos deux corps en sueur et Harry s'écroule sur moi juste après. Les seuls bruits qui règnent dans la pièce sont nos respirations saccadées et les braises qui crépitent dans la cheminée. Harry se retire lentement et lance un sort de nettoyage sur nos corps épuisés. Il s'allonge à mes côtés et m'enserre dans ses bras. Je niche ma tête dans son cou et ferme les yeux. Je ne veux plus jamais quitter cette pièce. Je veux dormir.

\- Draco...

\- Hum ?

\- Je t'aime. Tu n'as pas idée à quel point je t'aime. Je ne sais même pas depuis combien de temps je t'aime ! Et sans parl-

\- Potter ! La ferme... et embrasse-moi...

Il rit doucement et obéit sans rien dire de plus, car les actions en disent bien plus que les longs discours interminables.

fin


	7. Épilogue

Épilogue

§ POV Harry §

J'ouvre les yeux doucement. Sa magnifique chevelure me caresse délicatement la joue et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Mes bras enroulent son corps sublime et je décide de resserrer mon emprise sur lui. J'embrasse son front avec tendresse et il niche son visage dans mon cou. Je referme mes yeux et me laisse bercer par sa respiration régulière. J'arrive pas à y croire. Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'il serait mien un jour.

Depuis que je l'ai sauvé dans les escaliers, je ne ai pas arrêté de penser à lui. Son visage me paraissait angélique. Ses sublimes orbes orageux s'étaient assombris, ses lèvres étaient légèrement entrouvertes et son souffle me caressait délicatement le visage.

Quand je l'ai trouvé dans la salle de bains des préfets et vu tout nu, je ne pensais qu'à une chose : le toucher. J'étais curieux. Je me demandais à quel point sa peau pouvait être sensible. Quelles expressions ferait-il si j'osais le toucher ? Est-ce qu'il m'aurait laissé faire ? Je n'arrivais pas à le lâcher du regard. J'ai remarqué les petits coups d'œil discrets qu'il me faisait, mais j'ai essayé de l'ignorer. Je ne voulais pas me faire d'illusions. Nous n'étions même pas amis, il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il veuille de moi.

Il a arrêté de me faire face et s'est retourné trop subitement. Ses épaules tremblaient et il regardait la porte avec un air paniqué. J'ai tout de suite compris qu'il ne voulait plus rester avec moi. Je voulais continuer à l'observer. Je voulais qu'il reste un peu plus longtemps en ma compagnie. Je me suis donc approché discrètement de lui et j'ai commencé à réfléchir à des excuses bidon pour qu'il reste plus longtemps avec moi. J'ai posé mes mains sur ses épaules et j'ai balancé la première chose qui me soit venue à l'esprit.

\- Je te lave le dos si tu fais de même. J'ai du mal avec ma côte cassée et-

Je n'ai jamais pu finir ma phrase. Mon regard était figé sur son sexe. Il était dur. Draco s'est alors levé sans prévenir et s'est précipité vers le rebord. J'en ai fait autant. Je n'allais pas le laisser partir. Je n'allais sûrement pas rater cette opportunité. J'ai attrapé son bras et l'ai obligé à rester. Mes mains ont bougé d'elles-mêmes. J'ai exploré son corps et pris soin de ne rater aucune des magnifiques expressions qu'il m'offrait. Les sons qu'il faisait m'excitaient de plus en plus. Je le voulais. J'ai pris la liberté de marquer sa nuque tandis que ma main glissait lentement sous l'eau pour caresser ses cuisses. J'ai délicatement enroulé son sexe de mes doigts. Il a finalement arrêté de retenir ses délicieux cris. Je ne pouvais plus attendre. Je lui ai ordonné de se retourner et à ma grande surprise il a obéi. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien de toute ma vie.

Après nous avoir menés jusqu'à l'orgasme, je n'avais plus qu'une envie : l'embrasser. J'ai cru qu'il allait me laisser faire. J'ai cru que ce que nous avions fait voulait dire quelque chose pour lui. Je me suis approché et j'ai caressé sa joue. Je l'ai appelé par son prénom et... il m'a repoussé. Je suis tombé violemment en arrière et ma côte a commencé à me faire horriblement mal. J'ai fermé les yeux et essayé de retenir mes hurlements de douleur. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté dans la baignoire, mais j'ai soudainement entendu Mme Pomfresh lancer un sort. La douleur avait disparu, Draco aussi. J'ai regardé dans chaque recoin de la pièce, mais il n'était nulle part. Il m'avait abandonné. J'ai senti la colère monter en moi. Comment avait-il tout simplement pu me laisser agoniser ?

Pendant les semaines qui ont suivi, ma côte s'est rétablie grâce aux sorts et aux potions de Mme Pomfresh. Draco n'a pas cessé de m'éviter. Je n'arrivais pas à le chasser de mon esprit et ne comprenais plus mes sentiments. J'étais furieux, mais en même temps horriblement blessé de l'intérieur. J'ai demandé conseil à Hermione. Je lui ai raconté ce qu'il s'était passé dans la salle de bains. Elle m'a simplement dit que j'étais tombé éperdument amoureux de cet imbécile et que je devais lui monter que je l'aimais réellement. Draco m'avait ignoré pendant tout un mois. J'en ai eu marre. Je ne voulais plus ne rien représenter pour lui. Je voulais savoir pourquoi il m'avait laissé, pourquoi il s'était enfui. Alors j'ai décidé de l'emmener dans la Salle sur Demande. Lorsqu'il a commencé son discours du « je suis un Malfoy », j'ai compris que lui aussi ne comprenait pas ses propres sentiments.

Maintenant, ça n'a plus d'importance. Je l'aime et il m'aime, c'est tout ce qui compte pour le moment. Désormais, je ne vais plus le laisser s'enfuir. Maintenant que je sais que je suis bien plus important à ses yeux que n'importe qui d'autre, je peux le dire haut et fort : Je l'aime !


	8. Réponses aux reviews anonymes

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes**

Hello ! Voilà, « Shut up and kiss me ! » est ENFIN publiée à 100% J'espère que ma fiction vous a autant plus qu'à moi et qu'on se reverra pour d'autres fictions futures !

Tout d'abord, un grand merci à ceux qui ont pris la peine de me laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir de lire les avis des lecteurs, que la critique soit positive ou négative Je vais profiter de ce petit mot de fin pour répondre aux reviews anonymes et je vous préviens d'avance que je fais cela à chaque fois donc il y aura toujours une mise à jour pour les futures reviews anonymes. Je tiens à répondre à tout le monde.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

**Maud :** « _Salut ! Je me souviens avoir lu le début de la version originale, mais je crois que je n'avais pas vraiment accrochée. Je ne me souviens plus vraiment de ce qui me déplaisait, en tout cas je pense que le changement était bienvenu, j'ai pleurniché en voyant le "à suivre" de ce chapitre... Ta plume permet de rentrer facilement dans l'histoire, Harry et Draco, et Blaise, sont attachants et c'est romantique sans être trop culcul. J'aime bien qu'on suive l'histoire du point de vue de Draco et qu'il ait conscience de ses sentiments et les accepte rapidemment, je crois que c'est peu courant dans les fictions au final. J'espère juste que l'évolution de leur relation devenue pacifique à une relation amoureuse ne sera pas trop rapide. Bonne continuation ! »_

Hello ! Je suis contente que tu apprécies ce changement ! Moi-même je n'étais pas trop satisfaite de ma fiction et du coup j'ai perdu toute motivation pour la continuer. Cela me touche énormément de voir qu'on apprécie mon travail et j'espère cette fiction te donneras envie de découvrir mes autres écrits. Pour finir j'espère que l'évolution de leur relation n'a pas été trop rapide pour toi )

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

**CQFD** : _« __Oh oh oh... Si Drago craque pour Harry, la réciproque m'a l'air toute aussi vraie... :)__Est-ce que ce n'est pas un peu rapide ? Ils sont ennemis depuis un moment, quand même, et Blaise qui n'a pas l'air plus surpris que ça...__Mais ! Tu écris super bien et les événements s'enchaînent parfaitement, ce n'est pas du tout artificiel ! Alors qui suis-je pour critiquer ? J'aime vraiment beaucoup ta fic, d'autant plus que je préfère largement le HPDM au DMHP ! J'ai hâte de lire la suite, comptes-tu publier régulièrement ? »_

Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise autant, je suis vraiment flattée. Et je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi le HPDM est meilleur que le DMHP selon moi xD

**CQDF **_:« J__e crois que je saigne du nez... Oups, le canapé...__Hum, hum.__Il est mimi, Draco, avec tout ses doutes, mais c'est pas comme si Harry était une petite chose insignifiante, donc je vois pas en quoi tomber amoureux de lui est une faiblesse... Je comprends que Ryry se mette en colère aussi, le pauvre !__Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a à se mêler de tout, cette Ombrage ? Laisse les fricoter ce qu'ils veulent, non mais ! »_

Ahhh ! Désolée pour ton canapé ! Je vais t'en envoyer un autre quand je serais riche xD

En effet Harry est tout sauf une petite chose fragile, cependant il ne faut pas oublier que Draco a été élevé par Lucius et qu'on parle quand même d'un homme qui ne veux s'accroitre que du pouvoir et que donc les sentiments tel que joie, compassion ou amour sont des faiblesses. Je voulais crée une évolution dans la mentalité de Draco : d'abord il est persuadé que son père a raison et qu'il faut donc éviter les sentiments qu'il éprouve envers Harry. MAIS celui-ci réussit à lui faire perdre la raison et il finit par comprendre qu'aimer quelqu'un ne nous rends pas faible, mais, au contraire, plus « fort », plus en contrôle de soi-même.

Oui, Harry a le droit d'être en colère et je trouve qu'un Potter en colère équivaut à un Potter très sexy xD Ombrage n'est qu'une sale petite garce qui mérite d'être brûlée vive, mais d'ici là elle va continuer à être une petite garce qui se mêle de tout !

J'espère que ceci t'éclair un peu plus dans ta lecture )

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

**Eleonas** : _« Ta fiction est pleine d'émotions, de sentiments, de contradictions. Elle laisse un goût d'interdit plus que d'amour mais c'est un vrai délice.__  
__Je suis particulièrement friande de ces personnages en proie à leur trouble intérieur et avoir ce Draco qui semble au-delà de tout aussi tourmenté est particulièrement présent. »_

Merci beaucoup, je ne sais pas si tu verras ceci vu que cette review date de 2014 mais si jamais tu as repris le temps de relire toute la fiction j'espère qu'elle te plait toujours autant )

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

**inconnue** : _« __Salut j'adore ta fic et j'attends la suite avec impatience :) tu publie les chapitres tous les combien? »_

Hello ! j'essaie de publier régulièrement mais vu que tu as posté cette review en 2014 je ne sais pas si tu verras ceci… Si c'est le cas j'espère ne pas t'avoir déçue et que les changements te plaisent )

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

**taki-wa :** _« superbe, vivement la suite ! »_

Merci ! j'espère que la longue attente en a valu la peine pour toi $

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§


End file.
